Beneath the Birch
by Abori Chan
Summary: A secret flower meadow that is seldom visited. But Sesshoumaru comes here annually. Why? What is the secret behind his visits? Also...did he make the right choices in life? One-Shot


**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Inuyasha characters. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. _

It was a quiet afternoon. Every leaf and flower stilled at his approach. The figure strode majestically through the forest, sending lesser demons scampering at his aura. His boots made fine prints on the earth. He made his way to a clearing, in no great haste. His ears were alert as always , claws flexed at the slightest of sounds. He stopped as he stood at the perimeter of the meadow. Cherry trees decorated the field, raining their delicate blossoms on the Taiyoukai. But Sesshoumaru was not here to witness the beauty of the spring. The season rather depressed him but no one knew of the fact since very little emotion showed on his features. He cut through the field, his feet crushing the yellow dahlias that had sprung up everywhere. He advanced toward a tree in particular, the one that stood evergreen, swaying its heavily laden branches of green and gold.

Underneath its sacred shade, a small mound of dirt was erected. It was a cozy resting place. Especially, _her_ resting place. It had been 5 years since she left the world but the Taiyoukai never failed to pay her a visit in mid-spring. He did not know why. She meant nothing to him. It was impossible for Sesshoumaru to reveal his emotions and he continued to deny the ones which came into his heart. His actions did not befit those of a cold veined demon lord. And yet, he could not resist, when the time came, to see her. He would spend the afternoon in this meadow in all its quietude and depart as silently when the sky was stained with crimson and gold. Crimson. The colour of her eyes. Those sparkling pools of emotion. The last glint he had witnessed in them was of happiness. Then came her slow easy going smile. Not the one of arrogance, smugness or malice. That was the last genuine smile he had witnessed before she dissolved to dust. It was a proof of her freedom and her love for him. In those seconds that he had seen her Sesshoumaru realized that she loved him truly. He could almost hear her whisper in his head.

"I was able to see you. One last time."

Sesshoumaru's ice cold heart, the one he had harboured and preserved for centuries, cracked when he witnessed her death. Her blood sodden robe sunk into the ground, her hair loosened and billowed in the light wind. Her body had faded away in his very presence. His old father's words, spoken a long time ago found a chance to repeat themselves, as Inu No Taishou had stood, the blood flowing freely from his arm due to a recent fight.

"_Do you have something to protect?" _

When these words flashed in Sesshoumaru's mind, he grasped the Tenseiga in compassion, a rare thing, in a attempt to salvage her but she stopped him. "It is enough." She whispered. "Are you…leaving?" He asked softly. "Yes. It seems so. I was maimed by Naraku and poisoned by his miasma. You must have followed my scent. Are you disappointed that I am not him?" She spoke sarcastically.

"No. I came knowing it was you, Kagura." Sesshoumaru replied in a subdued tone.

At that moment she raised her eyes to look at him. In them, Sesshoumaru saw all the things he had missed before. Happiness, awe and love. The ice in his heart shattered to release a flood of emotions. After it, he took Kohaku under his wing. After it, he cried for Rin. After it, he realized the true power of the Tenseiga. Kagura was the sole person behind this transformation. Sesshoumaru secretly thanked her. And which was why he never failed to visit her tomb every spring.

The tomb was a spontaneous affair. He had not bothered about it, knowing that Kagura's final image would live forever in his heart. It would not have been erected but for Rin. The little human girl turned stubborn and temperamental and _demanded_ that the tomb be raised. Had this come from someone else Sesshoumaru would have terminated his life. But he grew concerned when the child sulked on Ah Un's back rotating this way and that when he tried to talk to her. In Rin's language, her demand was final. It had to be seen through. "A grave site will give Lady Kagura proper respect. She will be happy to see Rin putting flowers on her grave." The girl insisted. In the end, Sesshoumaru wearily gave up and instructed Jaken to build a tomb with whatever remains he could procure. All the little toad recovered was a broken fan, one earring and a white crane's feather, made exotic due to spots of blood. The toad dug a shallow hole with his staff under the birch tree, dumped the contents and covered it up. Sesshoumaru had watched from its seat under a cherry tree how young Rin had plucked a couple of dahlia flowers and set them on the dirt mound. She then kneeled down to pray. Watching her made Sesshoumaru wonder what kind of a family Rin had grown up with before.

All the same he was very thankful to Rin, given his present condition and was grateful that he had something to remember Kagura by. It couldn't be said that Sesshoumaru was completely ignorant of Kagura's intentions. He had noticed her little signals but he felt he was too superior to respond to them. Kagura had initially disgusted him, being an offspring of Naraku, he believed that she was as manipulative as him. Little by little he had realized how involved she became with his person although Sesshoumaru had no desire to exploit her. He recalled that long back he had been looking for Tokijin to destroy Inuyasha with. Kagura had pitched in then to inform him that the sword was nearby. Why she did it was obscure to him and at that time he felt that the demon was trying to slight him by scoffing at his powers of detection. She had repeatedly made up an appearance dallying in affairs at odd times. She gave him the crystals that would trace and destroy Naraku's heart. She tried to seek his help by promising him the Shikon shards. She said, shortly after he rescued her for the river:

"_Only someone with your strength could kill Naraku." _

"_In skill and youkai power no one is superior to you." _

Sesshoumaru sighed at the memory. He had detected the affection under those curtly spoken words. He even overlooked the fact that Kagura addressed him by his first name, a mistake that he could have not forgiven in any other. And yet, her life was now over. Her spirit had mingled with the wind and its only proof of its existence was the rustling of the leaves as it swept through. He sat down under the birch tree, paces away from the grave. He felt at home here. Her presence lingered in this place. He gazed at the dahlia field and remembered that he had found her in its midst, a palm pressed to her chest, listening contently to her heartbeat. He was furious when Moryoumaru mocked her and this was the first time he lost his temper completely. The Tokijin had snapped due to his rage. Recalling those moments…he felt depressed. But Kagura had not died in vain. Naraku was forever eliminated from the world. He felt immense pleasure when he watched the wretch falling to pieces to his Bakusaiga.

He knew inwardly he had avenged her. Sesshoumaru watched calmly as the pristine white clouds took on a dull gold and saffron and the sky melted into a faded crimson. Higher above the clouds took on shades of purple and blue as the golden orb of the sky turned into a fiery coral as it dipped down the mountains signifying the end of the day and the dominance of the night. Sesshoumaru stirred from his seat as his superior senses began to pick up the moments of the forest. He felt the aura of the lesser demons clash with his own as they readied themselves to prey upon unsuspecting creatures. He stood up. It was time to leave. However, he threw a glance at the mound and stooped to place a flower on it.

'_Aster is for remembrance.' _Rin had once said. Sometimes he marveled how much the little child knew. The flower certainly did justice to the lonely place brightening up the dirt mound with its lavender hue. Sesshoumaru's sharp ears caught the faint sound of approaching footsteps and he decided it would be better to leave, than be caught in such a foolish act. The taiyoukai rose up to the sky with one elegant leap. His gold eyes reflected brightly in the waning sunlight and the sudden breeze combed through his silver locks. A demon to care for someone was very uncommon. If a rival or an enemy traced this flaw it would make him the laughing stock of the society. Already he had created enough problems by sheltering Rin. It was good that she was re-introduced to the human society by staying with that one eyed priestess Kaede. After a while, she would forget him. It would be for the better anyway. He would be free to build his image again as a ruthless taiyoukai who cared for no one. Or would he?

Sesshoumaru threw a last glance at the receding meadow and shook his head. Perhaps he could never. No matter what façade he manifested outside his heart would always make a place for Rin and Kagura. He could never deny in his long life that he actually cared for someone. _'Perhaps, Father was right.'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he sailed through the air, his mokomoko fluttering behind him. His father had protected both, a human as well as a demon woman. Doubtless, that he was following in the footsteps of his father. The father that he had once scorned for caring for a human woman. Sesshoumaru felt that it made Inu no Taishou a weak lord but now he really knew that this was the very reason his father was strong. His responsibility of protecting a human and a demon gave him purpose. Moreover, his compassion gave him strength. Now that Sesshoumaru had learned both he knew he would rule the Western Lands well. Rin had taught him compassion while Kagura taught him love. Both of their lessons were invaluable to the Taiyoukai.

'_At least, now I know how to live. Thank you Rin, Thank you Kagura.' _He reflected as the sky turned a midnight blue and the stars shimmered on its surface.

**A/N: How was it guys? Reviews are welcome! **

**I did not like the ending for this fic. :/ It was kind of hurried.**

**I lost my place for a minute and the original ending escaped my mind…so I just cooked up a crappy end. Sorry for the disappointment. **


End file.
